criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki
...where you can take your creativity to the next level. combined by since creation on the 13th of January 2014. This wiki may contain strong language and graphic images or content. Browse at your own risk. [[Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki:About|'About']] [[w:c:criminalcasegame|'Canon Wiki']] [[w:c:criminal-case-theory|'Theory Wiki']] [[Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki:Rules & Policies|'Policy']] [[Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki:Staff|'Administration']] Edward and the player arrived at the Hill where The Darkness's lair was rumoured to be. They looked for the door and found It, thanks to Holly hacking the door in the last case, They got interrupted by Benedict Egg, Who they questioned about being in the lair. He gave them a key card and they went to the lair's main hall, Where they found the skeleton of Joshua's kidnapper, Patrick Peterson, They then found the leads they needed to question Ben-Ji Camper, who they last saw in The Ripples of Frozen Times. Elsa Cupboard, Who they saw the night before, and they found Holly Krison's control panel in the victim's bag. They had to make her a suspect as well. Later on, Edward and the player were talking when Taylor came in and reported that Lewis Looper Rochester was found crushed under a boulder and that it was no accident! The team went and found Lewis's body. They also found leads that lead to Watson Wikoson and Time Earth. They questioned them both and then heard that Joshua was found in the human testing room. They went to get him and questioned him to see if he was alright. They then went back to the office and recapped on the case. They then got the news that someone had found a hidden platform on the side of the mountain. read more... }} *'The Road Less Traveled', by Tuttifruttichaitea *'Curiosity Killed the Cat', by DiebytheSword *'Blood Dynasty', by Luismaverdyum *'Call for the Mask', by Luismaverdyum *'Bloodstained Race', by PetersCorporal *'Into the Eagle's Trap', by PetersCorporal *'Operation Atomic', by JesterWilliam *'Conquest of Paradise', by PetersCorporal *'I Want You to Die', by JesterWilliam *'The Demon Within', by Erikah Mabayo *'Tooth and Nail', by SevereFlame22 *'The Results Are In', by UnknownGamez *'Anchors in a Storm', by PetersCorporal *'Snow Bunnies', by PetersCorporal *'A Moon of Blood', by BloodyNightWolf *'The Most Unkindest Cut of All', by AlexClayton *'A Case of Bluedeath', Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2 *'Tallying Up the Votes', by CoolCCMystery *'What the Heart Wants', by JackofallCCtrades17 *'Fear the Reaper', by UnknownGamez & CoolCCMystery }} |-| Highly Ranked Cases= |-| New Fanmade Cases= *'Unfortunate Turn of Events', by NixoKnight *'A Scream Set in Stone', by Bristent *'Last One He'd Suspect', by BenjaminJameson *'Black Diamond of Death', by JackofallCCtrades17 *'Impossible Drawings Part 1', by Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2 *'Ice to Meet You', by CoolCCMystery *'If You Cry, I Scream', by BloodyNightWolf *'London Bridge has Fallen Down', by UnknownGamez *'All-time High', by AlexClayton *'Into Davy Jones' Locker', by The Galaxy Stone 10192500 *'The Reaper's Horses', by Haxx000621 *'Death,Science and Fantasy', by K7U4i2X *'On Edge of The War', by Inspector Diaz *'Riverboat Roulette', by ScratchyCat |-| Sights to See= *'Blue Coasts', by PetersCorporal *'Campbell City', by Tuttifruttichaitea *'Harwell', by NixoKnight *'Warrenville', by JackofallCCtrades17 *'Berrini', by BloodyNightWolf *'Go the Globe', by AlexClayton *'Explore the World', by UnknownGamez *'Aurelia', by CoolCCMystery *'Gottingham', by Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2 *'Fluxford', by Bristent *'Aetherbourne', by The Galaxy Stone 10192500 *'Fario', by Inspector Diaz *'Palmwood', by ScratchyCat }}